The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevators and, more particularly, to synchronizing media content for users.
In today's environment, buildings and vehicles are equipped with displays which can be used to inform and entertain those individuals who are in the vicinity. Buildings can use displays in areas including lobbies, hallways, staging areas, parking garages, airports, etc. Vehicles include elevators cars, automobiles, airport trams, lifts, carts, escalators, and/or other conveyance mechanisms. The areas and vehicles, equipped with displays, can be used to provide an opportunity to target messages to one or more passengers. The messages can be used to update the passengers with real-time news, status updates, advertisements, etc. In other scenarios, the displays can be used to simply entertain the passengers with trivia questions or jokes until a particular destination is reached. For example, the displays can be leveraged during an elevator ride to enhance the passenger's experience.